There's Something About Her
by Lady Gaara 69
Summary: He had never believed in true love or love at first sight, until he saw her. After setting eyes upon her, he couldn't believe what a fool he had been. Complete, lime alert in chapter 2.
1. Foolishness, Obligations, & Free Spirits

Story Note: James and Duo are not related. The restaraunt is like Hard Rock Cafe.Hungry Eyes is by Eric Carmen.

She had been raised to be a lady of good standing. She came from the distinguished Peacecraft family. Those of her bloodline have always made beneficial choices. If that denied them to act on their hearts then so be it, they were a selfish lot. For some reason, however, her and her brother are different from the average, predictable Peacecrafts. They shared the same passion for life. When the need arises they go with what they feel is right. Even though, her brother is four years older than her, the trait they share has resulted in them having a deep affectionate connection. Her brother's first act of defiance occurred when he told their parents, he would not marry the fiancee they had picked out for him. He would instead marry a nobody in their books. She had been the only one happy for him, for she saw how much he loved this woman. She only wanted her brother to be happy. That had been two years ago and, in that time she played the dutiful daughter, thinking herself happy with her fiancee. Although, not enough so, that she will meet a man that leaves her with regretable doubts. She is currently engaged to a Mr. James Maxwell.

He considers himself well off. His parents were far from rich, but they always had enough to get them by comfortably. Since his parents always barely had enough to get by, they had decided to stop after having one child. He knows they would have liked to have had more. But he knew it would break their hearts for them, not being able to give their children the things they would want from time to time. They barely had enough for their two bedroom house. His parents were honest, hard workers. The little extra bit of money they had at the end of the month, would be because his parents knew where to put their money. He learned quickly as a child to be understanding. If they had to constantly had to refuse him a new toy, etc, oh well. He couldn't really complain though. He never lacked love or wanting for naught. He had never been denied anything. They felt he deserved the best, even if it set them back on occasion. They raised him to be a well-rounded, kind young man. He would always be eternally grateful to them for raising him not to desire the superficial things in life. Not knowing that by the end of this particular day he would find a love like his parents have.

Being the daughter of a senator didn't exactly give her a private life. Not that she minded what her father did for a living, but more of what he thinks is what bothers her. Her brother is still paying for his disobedience through his current estragement with their parents. She has to sneak away just to see him, for he is restricted from setting foot on the property. She thinks his wife to be extremely kind, leaving him no regrets for his decison of being forced to abandon his family. The day had started off a boring one. James had called her an hour before, asking her out to lunch. She is hurrying to prepare for her outing. They had been friends before her parents had arranged the marriage. She cares for him deeply and thinks herself in love with him, but in an hour's time a young man will prove to her that is the farthest from the truth. The doorbell rings signifiying her date's arrival.

They wound up arriving at about the same time at the restaurant. She to celebrate her upcoming wedding and her brother's annoncement of his wife's pregnancy. Their meeting occurs before her brother arrives. He simply to enjoy his favorite dining facility. James held her chair for her. She thanked him as a server greeted them hello. Upon glancing at their menus, the young man had just entered the building. He took a seat at his usual table. They had been dining and enjoying quiet conversation, for they hadn't been able to see each other for close to a month. James excused himself. As she is waiting, she decides to go to the juxebox.

As she is right in front of it, a very danceable tune comes on. Never one to deny herself dancing, she lets her body follow the song's rhythm. She is so caught up in her own world, that she doesn't notice someone watching her, until it is too late. For some strange reason, he had gotten tired of the silence. He got up to put on a song on that would relax him. Upon reaching the vicinity of the juxebox, he froze. There was a young woman dancing without any sense of self conscious. Her back to him. She has honey blonde hair that is in a high ponytail. He couldn't explain what he is currently feeling. All he knows is that a woman has never grabbed his attention like this before. Something about her reeled him in, like the force of a magnet's pull, he was unable to stop himself from going towards her.

As he is right behind her, the song's lyrics sink into his brain.

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feelin' that won't subside_

_Ilook at you and I fantasize_

_You are mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes _

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what love's all about..._

His body acts on instinct. He puts his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. She put her hands on his. He leans down close to her neck. Thinking it is her partner, she smiles. It takes her a few moments to realize there is something different about James. She turns in the embrace, opening her eyes. She is greeted by cobalt blue. She quickly finds herself drowning in the intense expression.

_Now did I take you by suprise_

_I need you to see _

_This love was meant to be..._

The rest of the song is lost on them. He is starting to close the gap between them. He greedily meets her lips with his. She returns the gesture with equal need. This action is totally unacceptable for their upbringing yet they can't seem to stop themselves. Their subconscious minds thinking, more or less the same thing. **Hers that kissing somene has never felt so right**. **His that he is kissing a complete stranger yet can't bring himself to stop. **No sooner had it started then it stopped, with her date's return. "Relena, what...?" Relena's eyes snap open and she quickly breaks the embrace, shoving the young man away. The young man stands there in a daze, watching the incident being played out. "Nothing, James." "Well, that didn't look like nothing to me." She grabs his hand. "Well, I can assure you it will not happen again." James overlooks and forgives his fiancee's previous trangression. All the while, the young man watches her leave with a wistfulness in his eyes. _' So her name is Relena is it.' _As he thought this, a smile appears on his face.

It is now evening. Relena is in her room doing her exercises to calm her mind. She has been at it for hours now, and it hasn't distracted her in the least. She decides to put the sword away. The morning's situation keeps playing in her mind, especially the way she felt kissing that stranger. Well, actually simply looking into his eyes had been more than enough for her. She has never felt this way about a man before, not even James. She had always promised herself to marry for love. She suddenly thought of her brother and the choice he had made. She thought she had been in love with James. But the feelings that man awakened within her, tells her that is the furthest thing from the truth. She knows she loves James, but now realizes she isn't in love with him. She mentally prepares herself to lay out the facts for him, before they both end up regretting their decison to continue with this farce.

She has been wandering around for hours now. The cold biting into her, despite her jacket. She had gone to James and explained the situation, all the while hugging him. "I'm sorry." "You know I care about you right." "I never meant for this to happen." "Hey. its okay, Relena...I'm honestly and truly am in love with you...What I am saying is that though, I feel this way toward you...I realize after meeting him, you will never return the sentiment to me." "James, please." "No...Relena, stop." He said raising his voice. Taking a hold of her arms, looking down at her intently. "Relena, this is your chance to be happy, take it." "When a person loves someone they want that person to be happy, even if it isn't with them...And I want you to be happy, Relena...Go", he says turning his back on her before she can see his tears. "But, how will I find him?" "Somehow, I don't think it will be as difficult as you think." The next moment she is running out of the room. _' I'm sorry, James, so very sorry."_

She doesn't know how long she has been out in the cold. It has already been too long. She can't wait much longer without risking her health. ' _I can't believe I threw away a chance at a nice stable life for someone, it is highly unlikely I will ever see again. _What she is doing is crazy, what could have made her do something on a whim. Love, she recalls. She somehow knows that is what she feels for the stranger. ' _I guess love at first sight, really can happen.' ' Not that it matters, the chance of seeing him again, are next to nothing.' _Sitting on the swing, she decides to stop staring at the ground. Only to be greeted by the sight of him. He had been wandering the city ever since he left the restaurant. He knows his parents are worried about him, but as long as he calls before they go to bed, he won't get in any trouble. He had called them a couple of hours ago, telling them he might be out all night and not to wait for him. For some reason, he found himself at a certain park. Not knowing why he is here, it quickly becomes clear when he sees her.

Some time after her companion had said her name, he realized what her last name was, that she is Senator Peacecraft's daughter. He approached her as she did nothing but stare at him. He extends his arm out to her. She leads them back to her residence. Her parents aren't home. They are on a business trip. The hired help having left hours ago. They are immediately warmed by the heater that has been on for hours. Upon entering, he knew he couldn't wait anymore, and his body acted of its own accord. Pinning her against the wall, he continues where he left off that morning. Before either of them knew it, they had wound up in her room and on her bed, without their shirts on.

The night passed far quicker they would have liked. She awakened to find herself pressed up against him. His arm around her stomach holding hers. His face in the crook of her neck. She hears him awakening. "Good morning." He greets her. He kisses her cheek before resuming his positon. "What now?" " I' ve never done this before, and I never thought it would be with a stranger." "The same for me on both accounts." He replies. "Now, I thought we would do the obvious." "That depends on what you think is the obvious."

"My last name is Yuy, remember that for when we get married." She turns in his embrace with a elated expression. Lightly kissing her. He pulls back with a mischievous smile. " You didn't think it was a one night stand, did you?" "Well, I can't lie when I say the thought hadn't just crossed my mind." He shares his geniue laugh with the room. "No, I am in this for the long run." "Well, what was I really suppose to think?" You are a stranger, after all." "That can be easily remedied." He passionately kisses her. " By the way, my name is Heero."


	2. Memories to last a lifetime

A month after, their unexpected yet wonderful night, Heero suprised her. She had been working on deciding what classes to take for her first semester. She had been so engrossed that she hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway. '_ There are a lot of intereseting classes but I want and should really take are two different things...Anthropology is a must then the rest should be required basics.' _Her thoughts decided to do a complete 180. She had been so distracted in her thoughts and what she had been doing. She had failed to notice Heero standing in the doorway. _' I need to call Milliardo, so we can get together...I have yet to meet Lucrezia...He said the baby is due in a few months...' _But not distracted enough to miss the song that came on the radio.

It made her think of her fiancee. She had never been one to pass up a golden opporunity. So when she met Heero. she knew she would never find anyone better for her than him. The song jerked Heero out of his reverie. It made the both of them think that once destiny is set, nothing can change it. Case in point, she thought the one she would marry would be James. Heero is thinking that he had never wanted to waste his time on love. He had thought he would never had found a love as strong as his parents.

herefore, he had come to think of love as a waste of time, until he had met Relena, then he knew he found what he had been longing for. ' _Especially after what she endured all for me...I hadn't really thought her father would disown and kick her out for loving me...At least he had her, and they had found a comfortable enough apartment...It had been just like her, to insist that she paid have of everything.' _ We he met her normally, he never would have gone after someone else's girlfriend. But when he laid eyes on her, he had known they were meant only for each other.

_If I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling that we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

He startled her. "You know that is what I felt when we met." " I'm sorry, what?... Heero" "The song...It's almost that feeling that we met before." She looks at him pondering, before giving him that smile that had the power to melt his heart, and pierce his soul. And as it would continue all the days of his life. "Yes, your right...I had felt the same way." "I still do, and you Heero?" "Yes." The song continues to reach their ears, as they resume what they are doing.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this _

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

He had still been standing in the doorway. The singer struck another chord in his mind. ' _So true that majority of people wait for true love to occur. And most of those people who do find it, let mundane things destroy it. Well, I will be one of the few that will hang onto it...I found that special kiss and moment...I refuse to let go of her or those things...Nor will I ever take them for granted... I will always cherish her and our memories.' _His mental pledge gave him confidence to go through, with what he has planned next.

She is deciding on mostly basic courses for anthropology. As she is looking at the course descriptions, the catalog is suddenly taken out of her hands. Looking up, she sees Heero kneeling before her. Her right hand held in his, with a hopeful expression on his face. "Relena, will you be my wife?" The song penetrates the moment once again.

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For the moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

As the song had been ending, she wished it wouldn't. She knew she would wind up hurting him once it ended.

_Oh Oh like this_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh like this_

"Relena?" She had leaned forward. She whispered her refusal in his ear. "Why?" "Because I am not ready for that commitment yet, and I don't think you really are yet." "No, Relena...I am more than ready...I know you are too, so why did you refuse me?" It quickly dawned on him as to why she would deny his proposal. Not to be deterred, he straddles her in the chair. He took the diamond solitaire out of its confinement, he placed it on the proper hand and finger. As his forehead had been against hers, he told her it would be a long engagement, and that they would set a date when she thought them to be more financially set. In the moment that had followed, he had taken her mouth in a bruising, promising kiss.

Three years have gone by, since he proposed to her. In time when they have their own home and are financially prepared, they would start a family. It is something she wants very much...To have children with the man she loves...She knows he wants children as much as she does. She still doesn't feel they are financially ready to get married. However, she is ready to start making wedding plans. She feels they are half way on being financially stable. She would tell him as much when he gets home. She knows he has been extremely patient on waiting.

He is a true gentleman. She would also end his sexual suffering. Well actually, their suffering. After his proposing, she told him that she wanted to wait, until they married before being physically intimate again. He complied. For a gentleman never forces his needs or desires on a lady...School and work made it even harder to accomplish. Oh, they came close several times. But one of them all managed to stop in time...It had not been for a lack of trying. He arrived at their apartment, an hour later. Upon hearing the door opening, she quickly approaches him. He didn't even get the chance to call out to her. He has a shocked expression on his face, as she jumps into his arms.

Straddling his waist, she gives him a light kiss. The next moment, he deepens it. They continue this way for several minutes. He pulls back. "Are you sure?" He asked in a strained voice. "Yes, its okay." She gives him a reassuring smile. He resumes what he had been doing. Their pent up desires take over. He picks up the pace. His hands are starting to roam, leaving her to support herself against him. His hand is feeling up her thigh, as he starts kissing her neck. His left hand on her breast. "Not here, bedroom, please." She managed to get out. She is having trouble breathing, as he makes it even harder. He now has both of his hands on her breasts, lightly caressing them. He has resumed kissing her mouth. She is forced to hang onto him, because of where his hands currently are. They reach the bedroom as he goes back to her neck. Her legs still wrapped around his hips. Her hands now in his hair, as she arches her neck further back giving him more access. "Heero...Please don't make me wait any longer. Her shirt is off by the time they reach the bed. He gently lays her on the bed.

Trying to retract himself from her long enough to undress the both of them. He is unable to as he finds himself in a her tight grip. "Relena?" She starts to undress him. As her mind starts to clear from the haziness, she is able to think logically enough. She realizes their clothes have to come off first. She starts to unbotton his shirt. He starts to work on unclasping her bra. As he starts a trail of butterfly kisses down her chest. Her moans start and quickly intensify in volume and time. He holds her in his arms hours later. Her head on his chest. He kisses her forehead. She leans into him, as they start all over again. Her last clear thought is _'by this time next year...I will be Mrs. Heero Yuy.' _ Dawn finds them in each other's embrace; as it's first rays of light gently wash over the couple.

A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson


	3. Dessert, prepartions, happiness and comm...

Another year goes by, in that time many things have happened. Her brother and sister-in-law had welcomed a girl at the beginning of the year. Her niece who they had decided to name Rebecca Lynn. Her three year old nephew, Ryan Nicholas happens to be the spitting image of his father. Rebecca has her mother's eyes and her father's hair color. She finds them both so adorable. Heero on the other hand, isn't so sure at times. At the end of every duty of babysitting, her fiancee would be left in a nervous state. Her nephew being the most hyper, rambuctious person he has ever met. Calming Heero down afterward always proved to be a hard thing to do. At those particular times, he would question them wanting kids. She would reassure him every time that even if it would; no doubt get stressful, it would be worth in it in the end.

Within the two years; beside attending school and work, she had started taking the necessary steps to planning her wedding. Before meeting Heero she had been accustomed to doing things her way. She had been very independent. She still is in most ways. However; after meeting him, she had toned her ambition down quite a bit. She hadn't thought the change in her attitude had been a bad thing. Before meeting him though, she knows that kind of change would have bothered her. She had started taking sewing, cooking/baking, and cake decorating classes. She wanted everything to turn out splendidly, that is why she took those courses. She would be marrying the love of her life. The last thing she would want is a disaster to occur. She had the pattern picked out, how the cake would look and what it would consist of.

She is working on decorating the cake. Quietly enjoying the moment as a good song comes on.

_Go on go on_

_Leave me breathless_

_Come on echo..._

_Hey..yeah..._

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it) _

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on (go on), go on (go on)_

_Yeah..._

_Come on_

_Yeah... _

Her foot is tapping to the rhythm of the song. ' _Hmph...I think I will make one of Heero's favorite fruits'. _She knows he is the doorway watching her. He has been for the last few moments, since he arrived home.

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it (don't lose it),_

_don't leave it (don't leave it)_

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on (go on), go on (go on)_

_Yeah..._

_Come on echo..._

Heero takes that verse as an invitation. Silently moving toward her. She is so engrossed in her task again. She doesn't feel his presence approaching; until his arms are around her stomach, and his head on her shoulder. He breathes in her scent.

_And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I've lost my will to try_

_Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)_

_So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on)_

_come on, leave...me breathless_

She takes her finger and lightly scrapes the bowl. Tasting it, she finds it to be the perfect combination. '_He is going to love this...It's not too sweet or sour...It's just right'_ Seeing her pleased expression, his curiosity and humor kick in. He decides to tease her. Turning her around to face him, he grabs a small amount of the mix, smearing it on her lips. His eyes acquire a mischievous gleam at her stunned expression. Taking her hand in his and holding it, (1). He lowers his head, and starts licking the concoction from the corners of her mouth. She licks her lips, getting rid of a little of the dessert's cream. The next moment he is pulling her in a deep kiss.

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on)_

_come on, leave...me breathless_

He wraps his arms around her. She hooks her arms around his neck, as the song finishes. They completely forget about the cake.

The day is rapidly approaching. With Heero's help, they have decided to where ceremony will take place, etc. They pick Baby's Breath, Irises, Roses and Orchids for the bouqet and flower arrangement. They picked great romantic songs. They decide to have the ceremony in spring. Outdoors, in the park behind that is the church. They have picked simple gold bands; that have their names engraved on the outer side. The ceremony date and _forever_ on engraved on the inner side. She has managed to keep her wedding gown and accesories hidden from her persistent fiancee. Heero has decided to go with the traditional black and white tux. Her brother is suppose to be arriving any minute. With the nupitals; a month away, they have decided to pay a visit to their father, with Heero in tow.

Upon arrival at the Peacecraft residence; they are met with their mother, who tightly embraces them. Tears in her eyes. It has been four years, since Relena has last been here. For; Milliardo, it has been even longer. She tells them that their father had passed away years ago. His grief and regret had gotten the better of him. She tells them, that despite how he had treated them, he had loved them dearly. She tells them his last words had been that he loved them, and that if, he could have seen them one last time. If he had been given the chance, he would have reinstated them and welcomed them with open arms.

They were his only children. But not knowing; if they would have agreed, through his living trust. He had left his assets in his wife's name, so she could do what she sees fit. Milliardo is comforting his sister, as Heero stands feet away, giving them semi-privacy. During this time, their mother introduces herself. "Elizabeth Peacecraft." "Heero Yuy...I'm Relena's fiancee...We are getting married next month." She smiles at him. She gets a genuine aura about this young man when it comes to her daughter. "Well, welcome to the family." "Thank you, ma'am." He tells her kissing her hand. Their mother tells them that she has hired an attorney that specializes in probate law, and he is currently inside.

She takes them inside to meet him. The man turns out to be no older than Relena and Heero. He walks right up to Relena. He takes her hand in his, kissing it. "Trowa Barton, it's a pleasure." "She's already taken." Trowa looks to the man with the same hair color as his. The man has a frown on his face, and is sending him a warning. The man has a possessive look in his eyes. He reinspects her hand, noticing her engagement ring. He looks to the man once again. "Do forgive me; sir, my lady." Looking at her he continues. "It is a shame but no suprise one such as beautiful as you is spoken for...If you were unattached at this moment, I would gladly pursue you."

Her brother and mother laugh at the attorney's obvious jest; despite his apparent attraction to Relena. Heero is turning red from anger. While Relena herself is flushed from embarrasment, due to Heero witnessing another man's bold display. She quickly sees the laughter and attraction intermingled in Trowa's eyes. She starts to laugh at his humor. In that previous moment, Relena knows she had found an honest, loyal life long friend. "Trowa, I have a proposition for you." "Fire away, gorgeous."

Trowa's current remark pushes Heero's buttons. He is coming Trowa's way; but is quickly intercepted by Milliardo, before he can do bodily harm to the lawyer. "Rather than my brother, having to walk me down the aisle and be the best man...I am wondering; if you would as to be so kind as to stand by my fiancee, during our ceremony." "I would consider it an honor and privilege." Trowa replies bowing, hoping to goad Heero in another reaction. The previous attempt didn't go unnoticed by the lawyer. Her fiancee is far too easy to rile. Because of this, he knows he will find much entertainment from the man. Trowa is one to be easily amused, due to his relaxed nature.

"Trowa; how is it you are a lawyer, you clearly aren't any older than me." "Nothing but studying...It helped that I graduated at the top of my class." "Impressive." "And you, my lady?" "Well; Heero and I graduated with honors last month...I have a major in Anthropology and Sociology...Heero in literature." "I see...I am impressed, you no doubt got two majors in four years?" "Three, it had been a lot of hard work and time consuming; but it had been worth it." "What do you plan to do with those degrees?" "Since I really can't travel, because of Heero and wanting to start a family...I am hoping to start interning as a social worker." Heero can't help the jealousy that is swelling in his heart at their unmistakeable connection.

Hearing her words, doesn't help him any. Although, he doesn't address the issue with her, nor will he. Her plans leave him feeling as if he is hindering her life in some way. That her being with him is somehow preventing her from being her best, reaching her upmost potential. It leaves him with wanting to try harder to prove himself to her. If he had been thinking straight; he knows he doesn't need to prove anything to her and his thoughts are fool based. Relena turns to Heero, who has been more quiet than usual. Looking at him, the image of a little lost boy comes to her mind. She identifies the hurt, jealousy, and unworthiness of her in his eyes. Diffusing his attempted rationalization, she puts her head on his chest. She won't let him, leave her after all their time together. Her right arm around his waist. "Nothing is more important to me than you...And no other man can ever take your place." She whispers. He puts his head on hers; beyond grateful for her reasurrance.

She is so nervous. The day has finally arrived. All the prepartions she had worked so hard on for the last year, will be on display. Within the next couple of hours, she will no longer be Ms. Relena Peacecraft. She knows she can do this. She is hopelessly in love with this man. She is not about to get cold feet now. Yet in the last four years; she hasn't let the idea that, she is making a lifelong commitment sink into her brain. The negative thoughts are washed away by positive ones. Sharing a life with him, bearing his children, growing old with him warms her heart. The butterfiles in her stomach instantly vanish. She has the feeling Heero isn't as affected. The saying appearances can be deceiving totally skips her mind.

Heero has been up since before dawn. The anticipation of wanting to commit to her; since the moment they met now has his stomach in knots. Now that the moment is here; he isn't sure if he can go through with marrying her. No; he has to, it would be beyond unfair to her, if he didn't. He couldn't leave her in tears. He loves her too much to ever conceiving doing that. Besides; from the instant he saw her, he has been hopelessly in love with her. No other woman could ever replace her. This thought running through his head, and his emotions take over, quickly calming his nerves.

Once he is fine, he stops trying to cause a grove in the rug by his pacing. "It's about time, Yuy." Heero throws Trowa a dark look, who only has an amused look. Milliardo is wearing an exsperated expression. "I don't see what you are so nervous about, Yuy...If I were to be the one to marry Relena...The last thing I would be feeling would be nervousness...I would consider myself extremely blessed." Before the incident can escalate; Milliardo once again plays mediator. "Heero, its time for you to get ready or you really will be late." He informs his future brother-in-law, holding the tuxedo up.

He is now standing at the altar. He sees that everything in place. The tents for the reception are set up 50 feet away. The festives are to immediately follow the ceremony. As he is standing there, he is wondering what kind of dress she made. Knowing her, it is something traditional. He will find out in twenty minutes, when the ceremony officially starts. The organ starts up. The sudden elation he feels is barely containable. Trowa knows he has to fulfill his responsibility as best man, for Heero looks like he is going to hyperventilate.

He doesn't get the chance though, for just as he is about to she appears with her arm hooked in her brother's. Trowa becomes speechless, along with Heero. He has never seen her look more beautiful. During all the time; they have been dating, she has never affected him this way. Sure; she could make his heart race. And everytime he would look upon her, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. He would always experience this feeling with her. But this is the one time she would ever be able to make him feel as if his heart has stopped.

No wonder she hid the dress. It is simple; yet she had managed to make it elegant for an occasion as this. It has a shimmering quality to it. The dress reaches her ankles. She embroidered the edge of the dress with a pattern of small blue flowers. The same around the edges of her sleeves. A garland of marigolds and poppys are on her head. A veil connected to it from the back is hanging down. In his eyes, it makes her look like a woman of noble blood during the Medieval era. As she is walking up the aisle; all the nervousness she had felt that morning, now seems ridiculous.

She has never seem him more handsome. Knowing that he is standing there with anticipation and love in his eyes, reassures her she is doing the right thing. As her and her brother make it up to the altar, Milliardo hugs and kisses her cheek. Seeing the tears in her brother's eyes, she wipes them away. She reaches up kissing his cheek, telling him she loves him. As he is handing her over to Heero; she looks at him with a expression, and smile that say no matter what she will always belong to him first. She turns to her fiancee with absolute love and complete sincerity. He simply takes her hand as they face the priest, who has started talking.

The ceremony is halfway through when the priest announces it is time for the vows to be exchanged. Nervous, he will make a fool of himself. Heero starts with his.

_Relena,_

_I never believed in true love and destiny;_

_but the moment I looked upon you._

_I knew I had been wrong._

_Like an angel,_

_you opened this fool's eyes._

_Now that I know you,_

_if I say love isn't the greatest thing there is._

_I would consider myself a fool once again._

_What I am saying is that,_

_I want to keep experiencing this emotion with you. _

_I want for us to grow old together,_

_to be able to look back at all the memories we created._

_I can no longer imagine my life without you._

_I don't know what I did to deserve you or your love,_

_but I will show you everyday that I am grateful for it._

_I will be a man worthy of you._

_And no matter what comes our way; _

_I will be fine as long as I face it with you. _

_I loved you when we met._

_I love you now;_

_and as each day that comes to pass,_

_I will grow to love you even more everyday._

_You are the love of my life;_

_and I wouldn't want it any other way._

_My heart, my angel._

He picks up her hand, gently putting the ring on his finger. She can tell his anxiety is gone. He sees nothing but love in her eyes.

_Heero,_

_God gives a person what they need;_

_at the moment he feels they need it. _

_A person can't live a life of total solitude._

_A person needs love in their life; _

_at one point, in some form._

_I found that in you, _

_in just the right time._

_You entered my life,_

_when God had intended you to._

_I like to think his reason;_

_he sent you to me is,_

_so that I can stay by your side day by day. _

_Until we are old and breath our last breaths._

_And like a circle, my love will have no end._

_It connects our yesterdays; with our present,_

_and interwine with our future._

_Love is gentle, kind, and forgiving._

_It has no end._

_If there is one thing I have learned;_

_since meeting you, it is that _

_God meant for me to be with you. _

_And you to be with me._

_No one can tear us asunder;_

_if we aren't willing for it to occur._

_You are the man that was meant for me._

_I love you._

_You are my soulmate._

_A_s she is putting the band on his finger. He smiles at her reassuringly. Even though; her vow had gotten a little long winded, she can tell by his expression that he appreciated it. The sincerity of his love reflecting in his eyes; lets her know that, not only did her words touch his heart, but his soul as well. The priest proclaimed the ceremony to be over, after asking if anyone objected to the union. Heero's arms instantly went around her back, as he pulled her in for the most passionate kiss they would ever share. Instead of the first dance being reserved for Heero; it goes to Milliardo, followed by Trowa. "All I have to say is congraulations, beautiful...The better man one." She laughs at his evident teasing. She kisses his cheek, as she sees Heero coming their way. As the song ends, she winds up in Heero's arms. As another song starts and they look at each other; the world for them stops.

_There's a new sun arisin'_

_(In your eyes) I can see a new horizon_

_(Realize) That will keep me realizin'_

_You're the biggest part of me_

_(Stay the night) Need your lovin' here beside me_

_(Shine the light) Need you close enough to guide me _

_(For all my life) I've been hopin' you would find me_

_You're the biggest part of me_

_Well_

_Make a wish, baby_

_Well, and I will make it come true_

_Make a list, baby_

_Of the things I'll do for you_

_Ain't no risk, now,_

_In lettin' my love rain down on you,_

_So we could wash away the past,_

_So that we may start anew_

_(Rainbow) Risin' over my shoulder;_

_(Love flows) Gettin' better as we're older_

_(All I know) All I want to do is hold her_

_She's the life that breathes in me_

_(Forever) Got a feelin' that forever_

_(Together) We are gonna stay together_

_(For better) For me, there's nothing better_

_You're the biggest part of me_

_Well_

_Make a wish, baby_

_Well, and I will make it come true_

_Make a list, baby_

_Of the things I'll do for you_

_Ain't no risk, now,_

_In lettin' my love rain down on you,_

_So we could wash away the past,_

_So that we may start anew_

_Oh_

_More than an easy feelin',_

_She brings joy to me_

_How can I tell you_

_What it means to me?_

_Flow like a lazy river_

_For an eternity_

_I've finally found someone_

_Who believes in me,_

_And I'll never leave_

_Oh_

_Oh, not to doubt now_

_Mmmm, make life grand_

_Well_

_Make a wish, baby_

_Well, and I will make it come true_

_Make a list, baby_

_Of the things I'll do for you_

_Ain't no risk, now,_

_In lettin' my love rain down on you,_

_So we could wash away the past,_

_So that we may start anew_

_(Beside me) Need your lovin' here beside me_

_(To guide me) Keep it close enough to guide me_

_(Inside of me) From the fears that are inside of me_

_You're the biggest part of me_

_(Forever) Got a feelin' that forever_

_(Together) We are gonna stay together_

_(Forever) From now until forever_

_You're the biggest part of me_

_You're the life that breathes in me_

_You're the biggest part of me_

_Mmmmm_

_You changed my life_

_You made it right_

_And I'll be a servant to you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You're the biggest part of me..._

He picks her up, holding her against him. "Heero, everyone's watching." "Let them, I have every right to do this, at this moment." To silence her, he kisses her senseless. The song made perfect sense for them. In their relationship, neither is the dominant one. If one of them would be considered the dominant partner; it would be Relena. Only because Heero loves her, enough to want to please her in any way he can. However, he does express his masculinity during the action of making love. He is always the aggressor in these situations, for he initiates it and maintains control of their actions. It will always stay this way. Relena doesn't mind that she is the passive one in these occurrences.

The most beneficial gift they receive is from his mother-in-law. Not only did she reimburse them for the wedding; she gave them a sum of money that will allow them to live, more than comfortably for an undetermined number of years. Thanks to her present, they can now afford a honeymoon. Even though, they had been saving money, between the two of them within the last two years. Paying for their wedding left them a little on the negative side, but they would get by. They have each other, and money isn't everything. Things could only look up for them. Although, life can disrupt even the most faithful, loving of partners. True love always finds a way to make everything turn out to have a fairytale ending.

(1)- exactly the way he took hold of her hand in Blind Target, before almost kissing her.

Breathless is by the Corrs.

Biggest Part of Me is by Ambrosia


End file.
